2495
January *4: Terran Colony Ship "Prosperity" reaches planet Aztec all 17626 Colonists land safely, they elect 'Khasan Milburn" as the acting Magistrate of their Colony *5: Gerard Tygore Becomes Grand Coalitionate Member of UCL *7: Basaran Kiev begins constructing a super-weapon (Shrine Station Orbital) February *18: A Kysore (Giant Bloated Insect) explodes on planet Nievvekis forcing the FTS government to clean up the area for 3 weeks April *4: General: Kevin Brown was killed in a terrorist attack on Antarctos by Pro-Basaran Insurgents, he is memorialized at the Admiralcy *13: Kai Ha Chun is chosen by "The Great Chooser" to be Emperor of the Ha Empire *15: Tygotan II revolution: Kal Nedis: Lulak Kang wished to remain allied with the USR, the people of Tygotan II rebelled, killed Lulak Kang and allied with the Basaran Loyalists *19: USR Sends Rigel Arcasi to regain control of Tygotan II, Loyalist Commander Spitter Lacereon VII defends the area and engages in a battle that lasts for nearly a month May *2: Joel Tygore Assassinates Basaran Basaran Kiev *9: The Basaran Kiev war ends at the Treaty of Kanderarch shortly after Spitter Lacereon VII surrendered to Rigel Arcasi on Tygotan II *24: Chall Balevaar returns to the Sapphirian Sector since 2486 along with his Cousin Yeuv Gil and commits acts of violence against Natogytt Citizens across the sector. June *4: A Josminian Stampede kills 367 Viserak Pilgrims at the Adairis Star Beacon site. *28: The oldest known Natogytt Clone: Jasu Garry Goh dies on Shrine (2374-2495) August *16: The United Sapphirian Republics receives the largest amount of joining worlds since it's formation, Adamanahein, Sholacana, Tycalusz, Borellosei, Tardinium, Sorocava and Polidanenlusz September *2: Attack on Raark Spherianus's Fleet, A Confederate fleet engages Raark Spherianus Fleet, but is obliterated by Raark's superior space Tactics, Spherianus only suffers 21 casualties while the Confederate fleet suffered 5720, the entire fleet is destroyed. *13: The USR finds the Basaran Kiev Superweapon and captures it, the USR renames it "Shrine Station Orbital" and begins finishing construction around Planet Shrine. October *14:Wenang disaster: Two Royal Republic Monitor cruisers collide over the city of Wenang, Wennago killing 177,407 and destroying 47% of the entire city. *23: former Kommandant Zhaolon Harcasi is convicted of genocide after his glassing of planet Syroclerus in 2488 during the Shrine Wars , he set to be executed in December November *9: Groundbreaking for the New Taigo Tech 2 tower begins in New Antieta, Kanderarch *23: UTSEA Probe discovers the "Czar" Sector to the north of Pavonis *26: Confederate Beam Captain: Targus Wae (2403-2495) is killed by Jenozenon Hemsway at the batttle of Kuparia *30: Kaiser: Matt Tygore begins training his cloned son Mark Tygore in the art of Psionc combat and martial arts, Mark Tygore is only Seven years old at this time December *14: Arcto Archon is released from Prison and allowed to join the USR Military as a Comissar *17: Insurrectionists take over an Educationary in Antieta and take 2371 children captive demanding Kal Nedis Leo Taigo step down and revert the government back to the Shrine Republic, Leo Taigo and Kaiser Matt Tygore collude and decide to take action, Matt Tygore Sends the Earth's Fury and three other ships to descend upon the planet, Admiral: James Rico Hernandez demands that the terrorists leave the structure or the Terrans will invade, the Insurrections threaten to kill the children, Noemi Cerda and others are sent inside and massacre all 24 Inssurectionists, though 2 children were killed in the battle, the UTSEA fleet stays in orbit over planet Kanderarch for darker motives. Category:Years